


【翠千情人节巧克力派对/3:00】摩天轮

by KurakaCJ



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Endless loop, Ferris Wheels, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29434074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KurakaCJ/pseuds/KurakaCJ
Summary: 翠翠和千秋在摩天轮上约会的故事（笑）
Relationships: Morisawa Chiaki/Takamine Midori, みどちあ, 翠千





	【翠千情人节巧克力派对/3:00】摩天轮

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢小燃老师和新新老师在脑洞上的协力  
> *先提前为自己的阴间向各位老师们道歉了  
> *醉酒产物，阅读后如果感到不适请立即退出，对不起！

脑袋昏昏沉沉的，四周一片黑暗。高峯翠意识到自己身处沉眠中。不知从哪里传来了杂七杂八的声音——笑声、哭声、尖叫声、歌声，那是属于嘉年华的声音…

他没由来地感到烦躁，终于察觉到这是一场噩梦。肉体化为无法突破的牢笼，任凭意识无休止的冲撞…直到一个尖细的声音在耳边响起。高峯翠的脑内条件反射描绘出了某个吉祥物的形状，耳目变得清明起来——

“快醒来。”

身上有什么沉重的东西碎落了，高峯翠睁开双眼。几乎是同时，杂声都消失得无影无踪了。

“哦哦高峯，你醒了啊！一坐上来你就晕过去了，吓了我一大跳！没事吧！”

“啊…就是头还有点晕，不过我没事。”  
  
高峯甩甩脑袋，这才看清身遭的环境。面前的恋人不知何时竟然站起身，本就狭小的摩天轮车厢被他闹腾得剧烈晃动着。

“呜哇、你这家伙…！快坐下，很危险的！”

高峯翠还没来得及多想，便朝着额头给守泽千秋送了几颗毛栗子。守泽千秋发出吃痛的声音，嘴角却不停地往上扬。

“我知道啦我知道啦！对不起啊高峯！我只是太担心了！”

每次都会过度反应，就算说了也不会改。可他就是这样的人啊，正因为了解这一点…高峯翠带着嗔怪的意思叹了口气，看看窗外。

“说起来…”

“守泽前辈，外面的景色真好啊。”

“…是啊，毕竟这是我们第一次约会的地方呢。”

棕发的青年深呼吸了一下，慢慢坐回座位。仿佛想起了什么般，他露出了一个温暖的笑容。

“守泽前辈，一会儿从摩天轮上下来之后，去坐旋转木马怎么样？还有乐园餐厅的薯条和披萨也一起点…”

“好啊！！新的冒险之旅开始啦——！！”

车厢内的音乐恰到好处地响起，摩天轮应声而动。守泽千秋咋咋唬唬地看看外面再看看高峯翠，显得格外兴奋。

桌子上放着的细花瓶随着摩天轮的启动微颤了一下，连带着其中那朵盛开正旺的花也险些落下一瓣。

“哦哦！升高了升高了！已经能看到那家快餐店了哦！虽然很贵但那里的薯条真的很好吃！”

想起来了，关于那里印象最深的回忆对自己来说实在不甚美好、甚至算得上尴尬了。

刚从路边摊买下吉祥物的高峯翠被汗涔涔的守泽千秋直接拖进快餐店，还没来得及消化事态就眼睁睁看着这家伙收起秒表用宣告包场的气势点了满桌披萨和薯条。

自己张口还没开始抱怨，一大块披萨就被捅进嘴里，随之而来的还有在店里炸开一片的生日快乐歌。

从马戏团里借来的各种乐器在群演的手中没法组合起来也就算了，为什么每个人唱歌的节拍都不一样啊！

这里是地狱吧。当时的高峯翠抱着头这么想道。

那里是天堂也说不定…不，果然是地狱吧。现在的高峯翠撑着脑袋这么想着。

真是巧啊，一群乐队打扮的人正拖着大大小小的乐器从快餐店门口走出来。今天那里也有演出吗？希望不要像上次那样糟糕就行了。

“守泽前辈，能看见那里了哦？…那段愉快的回忆，守泽前辈也一定忘不了吧”

高峯翠报复似的指指不远处一块刺目的大招牌。

“什、什什什…”

呜哇～说不出话来了，表情很精彩呢前辈。

高峯翠拼命忍着笑意，端详起面如茄色的守泽千秋。如果说快餐店是自己的地狱，那鬼屋毫无疑问就自家恋人的地狱了。

那次也是守泽千秋抓着高峯翠进去的。可不同的是高峯翠明显可以感受到这家伙发软打颤的手指，和完全没了底气的说话方式。

如果能把那天他念叨的一百句“英雄不会临阵脱逃英雄不会被这种事情打败”录下来做成催眠铃声，肯定能和起床闹铃打包成组合大卖一笔。

当然，鬼屋探险的结果以三次从入口开始三次从入口逃出告终。就是可怜了兴致勃勃扮演鬼怪的小哥，整三次里一次都没能得到出场的机会。

而那个把守泽千秋吓跑的白色东西，其实只是被空调吹起来的门帘罢了。

“唔唔！英雄也是有弱点的！我就把我的后背交给你了！我信赖的绿色流星哟！”

“诶…” 高峯翠的嘴角抽了一下。

鬼屋前，两个看起来像是恋人模样的人们正手拉着手一起从入口处冲出来。

“扑哧。”高峯翠又回想起当时的情形，忍不住笑出了声。

“哦哦！是街机厅！真是怀念啊高峯！！我们在那里一起对战过吧！”

哈啊…那可是少有的守泽千秋表现得比较正常的一次经历了。早就听说过他和自己的同班同学们也一起玩过街机，这次想必也是练习过才来的吧。

“诶——我没怎么打过游戏啊前辈…”理所当然地，初次上手的自己输给了努力练习过的恋人。

“这次是我的胜利哦高峯！我相信你只要多来几次一定能取得很大的突破！毕竟你可是我看上的原石啊！”

“你这家伙，又在说什么莫名其妙的…呜哇！不要突然跳起来啊！”

明明处于前辈的立场，却经常在这种场合表现得像个小孩子一样。要说这是他的可爱之处也并没有错。

毕竟…

不管是当时还是现在，看着这样的前辈的只有自己啊。

“高峯你快看！那是我们曾经举办过英雄秀的露天舞台哦！五个人扮演英雄和反派战斗日子好怀念啊！要是能再一起…”

高峯翠的思绪被拉了回来。守泽千秋出神地望向一个角落，眼里除了兴奋还写着其他的一些什么东西。

“确实，因为事务所的安排，现在我们反而没法做在公园里举办英雄秀这样「亲民」的工作了。唔…”

虽然也有些寂寞，但在这家伙的面前承认他肯定会变得更烦人。为了摩天轮之旅的安全性考虑，还是姑且把这种想法放在心里当作秘密吧。

高峯翠顺着守泽千秋的目光看去，一时间竟然真的看到五个身影怀抱各自的颜色在舞台上跃动。起跳、踢腿、走位，就连自己慢了半拍摆出的pose也被完美复刻。高峯翠抖了一下，竟下意识想要念出台词。

“怎么啦高峯？看得很入迷哦，我能理解！没想到园方还没有把我们的巨幅海报撤下来，真是让人激动啊！”

“…咦？我是在看舞台上的…啊…”

舞台上并没有人。

刚才的五个身影不知何时已经从舞台上消失，就仿佛不曾出现过。只有展示着五个人宣传照的大海报垂在后方，在风的吹拂下微微摇晃。高峯翠愣了一会儿，意外地轻易接受了这个事实。他揉揉眼睛，小声嘟囔了几句。

看来和这个人呆久了连这方面都会被传染，好不甘心。

摩天轮慢慢地往上走着，天空也变得明朗起来。

“马上要到顶端了啊…已经可以看到游乐园的全貌了哦！嘿嘿、真是难得，要不要一起拍张合照啊高峯！倒数两分钟哦！”

一如既往火热的语句。高峯翠却敏锐地捕捉到了守泽千秋语气中的异样。或许连守泽千秋自己也没能意识到，颤音在气流中翻腾了几下，自喉中渡出。

“…守泽前辈，走音了。我记得你不恐高的吧？”

“说什么呢！我当然不害怕啦！…唔、其实内心还是有一点害怕的？真奇怪，我确实不恐高啊…”

守泽千秋的目光飘忽了几下，艰难地露出一个疑惑的笑容。

“快到顶端了，”守泽千秋的不自然被高峯翠尽收眼底，“都说摩天轮到达顶端是恋人们最重要的时刻，前辈也不想留下遗憾吧？”

“唔…高峯…！”

守泽千秋把手臂搁在车厢中间的小桌上，慢慢垂下肩膀。他没有再掩饰自己的伤感。

高峯翠握住了守泽千秋的手，沉默下来。

瓶中的花不知不觉已经落尽了瓣。  
  
“有时候我会想，要是高峯能一直、永远陪着我就好了。”

守泽千秋无力地笑了笑。

“只是这样自私的想法罢了。虽然已经下定决心要成为英雄，但我也会偶尔迷惘如果有一天需要在世界和你之间做出选择该怎么做。

“能和你一起拯救世界自然是最完美的选项，可是如果有一天我不得不面对为了我所坚信的正义而抛弃你，甚至抛弃流星队的大家…

“那样的我，没能让所有人露出笑容的我，还算是个英雄吗？”

守泽千秋的眼中流露出转瞬即逝的绝望。

“这种想法即使被称为「贪婪」也没错…啊哈哈，从想抓紧所有珍贵之物的时刻起，或许我已经失去做英雄的资格了吧。”

千秋有些落寞地垂下头，指尖在手部的骨节上来回滑动。轻微的摩擦也没能减轻他的不安，自卑的英雄在心里给自己下达了罪状。

车厢内回荡机械运作的轰鸣声，守泽千秋的呼吸融化在空气中，高峯翠觉得自己应该做些什么。在自己看不到的角落里，热烈如太阳的恋人也会因为一直以来扎根于心中尖刺受伤。

可是，现在是只属于他的机会。他当然了解守泽千秋心中最脆弱的柱子是哪根，既然如此，那就由自己来为那根柱子增添力量。

英雄也是需要被拯救的。

“守泽前辈…”

高峯翠深吸了一口气。

“叮。”

宣告来到最顶端的铃声响起。这一刻，连时间也被无限拉长，摩天轮也如同静止一般。高峯翠捧着守泽千秋的脸，视线穿透了他绯色的双眸。守泽千秋不由屏住呼吸，这一刻二人心意相通，好像预先彩排过般，他静静地等待着高峯翠的台词。

“守泽前辈，你愿意和我永远在一起吗？无论健康还是病弱、贫穷还是富有、美好安稳还是意外降临，你都愿意陪我一起经历吗？”

“这、这是求婚吗？居然真的…我是说，我当然愿意！不过在这之后要好好准备一下，去和家里人谈谈还要为未来的生活做准…唔唔！”

他的话语被高峯翠堵回口中，连音节的回响也被高峯翠一并咽下。这并不是他们第一次接吻，可守泽千秋却觉得有什么堵在心里的东西慢慢化开了。

窗外，早春的太阳温和地洒下光芒，万物复苏、冰雪消融。

高峯翠轻轻松开了守泽千秋，一言不发地为他揩去脸颊上的泪水。守泽千秋这才醒觉，有些狼狈地打着哈哈。

“唔哦哦，眼睛突然给自己洗了个澡！你已经成长为这么了不起的人了啊，高峯，谢谢你！”

“什么啊，在前辈的眼里我一直都是小孩子吗？”

外面传来了水滴击打在车厢的顶部的声音。一滴、两滴、稀稀落落…守泽千秋抹抹眼睛，下意识向窗外望去。

下雨了。空中一朵云也没有，橙红色的雨却发着光淅淅沥沥地洒下。

是太阳落泪了。

太阳就像一个被水沾透的橙色大浴球，液滴不断顺着球身淌下，又在空中粉碎，掉落。外面的世界瑰丽而滑稽，高峯翠定定地看着这一切，表情不起一丝波澜。

“真好看啊…”

“高峯、为什么…”

守泽千秋的话语带上了真切的疑惑。

“嗯？”

液滴击打在摩天轮车厢的顶端，发出与铁制器皿碰撞的嗒嗒声。

“…不对、全都不对！不该是这样的！这不可能！”

“突然怎么了，前辈…？”

“你……！！” 守泽千秋的瞳孔剧烈收缩了一下。

他猛地站起，伸手想触碰高峯翠的脸。摩天轮剧烈地摇晃起来，英雄的声音带上了哭腔。

“求求你，快告诉我这不是真的。为什么你会…不应该是这样的——”

没有人注意到，花瓶里多了一朵花。

“守泽前辈…！没关系的，已经发过誓了，我会一直…”

“……”

“…”

…

从哪里传来了机械轰鸣的声音。

…

“高峯？！你醒啦！没事吧！刚刚你突然晕过去了、吓了我一跳！”

“嗯？啊…就是头有点晕，不过我没事。”

“说起来…”

啊啊、这种安心感，简直就像已经被排练了数千、数万次的舞台开演一样，被形容为「异常」也毫不为过——

“守泽前辈，外面的景色真好啊。”

“…是啊，毕竟这是我们第一次约会的地方呢。”

棕发的青年深呼吸了一下，慢慢坐回座位。仿佛忘却了什么般，他露出了一个温暖的笑容。

“守泽前辈，一会儿从摩天轮上下来之后，去坐旋转木马怎么样？还有乐园餐厅的薯条和披萨也一起点…”

“好啊！！新的冒险之旅开始啦——！！”

【完】


End file.
